The Shadow Kissed
by Lovelody
Summary: Ophelia Winters, or 'The Fang', founded and created the Shadow Kissed, a group of assassins, bent on getting rid of Strigoi for good. At the young age of seventeen, she runs away from the academy she's attending to in England and makes her way to America. From there onwards, her adventures begin. Warning: Strong language and slight sexual references. Rating may change later on.


**The Shadow Kissed**

© Lovelody 2012

**Chapter 1**

"Get off me you crazy bitch!" The girl screeched from underneath me, attempting to claw at my face with her fluorescent, fake nails.

"Maybe you should think before you call me a slut and then that way maybe you wouldn't _be_," I grabbed both her hands, securing them in my grasp, "_in_," I tugged on her hair, causing her heavily made-up face to scrunch up in pain, "this _kind_," I dug my knee harder into her stomach, "of _situation_."

Before I could land a punch, a pair of strong hands picked me up and dragged me off the girl whose name was, I think, Rebecca. I didn't really pay attention to names of unimportant people.

The hands belonged to Luke Madras, a cocky, pretty-boy Moroi that nearly always had girls drooling at his feet.

"Calm down, Ophelia. She called you a slut – so what? You freely admit you are one most of the time anyway." He said, an arrogant curl to his lip. I'd been in one of the abandoned rooms in the academy with him only moments ago, which was probably the cause for the plastic-looking dhampir girl I'd almost given a black eye to, to be bitching about me. I think I remember idly listening to someone saying Luke had some crazy admirer. I guessed it was her.

"I don't like people calling me one behind my back though, Madras. You know I don't stand for that kind of thing."

"You didn't have to attack the girl though. You're already in shit with the Headmistress."

"What's she going to do? Send me off to yet _another_ academy?"

He smirked and looked around: we had an audience. I already knew what was coming – he was about to show off and say something dirty, probably about one of the many, ah, 'exercises' we've done together in empty rooms. It was to boost his reputation. I'd seen it all before.

"I certainly hope not. Otherwise I'd miss that thing you do when we're-"

He was interrupted when the speakers screeched to life. "Ophelia Winters, please report to the Headmistresses office immediately."

I gave the girl still laying on the floor a sarcastic wink, which made her screech in annoyance, then pushed myself up against Luke. "Better not go spreading all my secrets, Madras." I blew gently against his ear before turning and strutting off, the crowd of people parting quickly to let me through.

Ignoring the 'Knock and wait' rule, I let myself in to the Headmistresses office. A deep scowl was etched across her face, and her frown lines became considerably more prominent as I entered the room.

I smiled sweetly at her, "Alright, Celia?"

The look of outrage that covered her face in less than seconds at my use of her name – which I'd had to eavesdrop on countless boring teachers meetings for – almost had me on the floor laughing, but I managed to contain myself and plopped down on the chair in front of her desk, grinning widely.

Once she got over her shock she scolded me, "It's Headmistress to you, young lady."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Ophelia," she placed her hands on her desk, clasping them, "I just – I'm out of ideas. I don't know what to do with you. This is your, what? Fifth, sixth unprovoked fight this week?" I opened my mouth to protest, because, actually, it was very much provoked, but she held up a hand to silence me. "I think it's finally time I took extreme measures."

"What's that, then? Sending me away like every other academy? Please, do go ahead and give up already."

"No. I'm not going to send you away, instead you'll be moved to a new room in this academy. One that locks from the outside. You will not be permitted to leave your room at all, other than for classes and meals and you will be escorted around everywhere by Guardian Jenkins."

A beat of silence, before: "Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled dangerously.

"Please try and watch your language, Winters. And no, this is not a joke and this course of action will be put into place immediately, am I understood?"

That was the last straw for me. Every single academy I'd ever been to was always the same. The girls were bitches, the teachers suffocated you, and we couldn't fight and kill what we'd been training to kill for years until we've graduated despite the fact that some of us exceed the level of skill we actually need.

I'd had a back-up plan for a long while, and decided now was exactly the right time to use it.

I tried to look desolate and apologetic, "Yes ma'am, understood."

"Good. You may now leave."

I left quickly and noticed immediately I was being followed by Jenkins. I ignored him though and made my way to my room. Jenkins tried to follow me in.

"What do you think you're doing?" I glared.

"Your Headmistress ordered me to stay with you whilst you pack and move in order to make sure you stay out of trouble. I'm just following orders."

I walked in, knowing my room was a state and underwear was strewn everywhere. Picking up a piece of silky lace, I held the thong up in front of his face. "I'd really appreciate a little privacy. Packing for me is a little embarrassing, you see? I won't misbehave, promise."

His eyes took in the material hanging between my fingers and his face roared red.

"F-fine." He stuttered, "I'll be waiting right outside though. Don't do anything stupid please." With that he all but ran out of my room.

Chuckling, I shut and locked my door. Grabbing a backpack, I shoved a couple of items of clothing in it along with the credit card I'd been using to take small amounts of money from my insanely rich mum's account every week. She'd never have noticed. This, in my backpack, was my back-up plan.

I was leaving this shitty British academy and making my way to America.

I'll have my first molnija mark decorating my neck in no time.

* * *

**This is basically just a quick, short chapter to get it started. I wanted to know if you guys think it actually sounds any good and whether or not you want me to continue it. Please leave a review and let me know.**


End file.
